


The French Girl

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_smutfree, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde-haired Ravenclaw who trailed him for a month last year is staring at him when the students from Beauxbatons file into Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://littledust.livejournal.com/profile)[**littledust**](http://littledust.livejournal.com/)'s request.

The blonde-haired Ravenclaw who trailed him for a month last year is staring at him when the students from Beauxbatons file into Hogwarts. He notices Ron (and everyone else) is ogling the tall, flowy French girl indiscreetly, but he cannot help but feel those wide eyes boring a hole into his shoulder, the back of his head, and the middle of his chest. He turns around when the French girls congregate at the Ravenclaw table, and she's still staring at him. He looks away quickly and the other boys are too enthralled to taunt him because the French girls are making him go all red in the face. They're not.

*

His breath hitches when the French girl is chosen as a Champion, not because she's stunningly beautiful, but because the Ravenclaw girl is shooting tiny sparks off the end of her wand and staring at him again.

He doesn't hear when Dumbledore calls Harry's name and is confused when everything goes silent a few minutes later.

*

They eat dinner together the night before the first task, the flowy girl--Fleur, he remembers sometimes--and the wide-eyed girl--Luna, she said and smiled instead of "excuse me" when she knocked into him that morning. Fleur giggles politely at something the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain says, but her hand is resting quietly on Luna's thigh. Perhaps, he thinks as he tries to swallow a large piece of potato, they do things differently in France.

*

He watches them at the Yule Ball. Fleur is with the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, and Luna is on the arm of a Hufflepuff in her year. Ginny tugs at his sleeve when he doesn't answer her three requests for Butterbeer and hands him one. Luna and Fleur dance toward each other twice, pretending like they're going to switch partners, but never do. He dances with Ginny, but she soon gets bored with him and he drains one last drink before he realizes Luna is alone at a table across the Hall. He's about get up and walk over when Fleur grabs her hand and they disappear outside.

*

During the second task, Luna suddenly appears at his side. She doesn't say a word, but simply grabs the sleeve of his robe twice--once when the three champions jump in the water, and once when Fleur resurfaces. He's about to open his mouth when she disappears, and a quarter of an hour later, he sees Fleur clinging to her, shivering and sobbing. Luna brushes her knuckles against Fleur's cheek and glances up at him. A split second later, Diggory resurfaces and a group of Hufflepuffs stand up in front of him and blocks his view. He sighs and watches the surface of the lake for Harry to keep his mind clear.

*

The night before the last task, he's out past curfew helping Professor Sprout. He clutches his note from her that gives him permission to be about at this hour as he clambers back to Gryffindor Tower. He hears someone down a dark hallway, presses himself against the wall, and thinks, _Filch_ , but he doesn't think that feminine voice moaning _oui_ could ever belong to the caretaker. He peeks around the corner and once his eyes adjust to the torch light, he sees Luna standing on her tiptoes, lips rosy, eyes closed, robes around her elbows. Her wand is, as usual, perched behind her ear, and it is at just the right angle to rest on Fleur's as well.

And then they see him.

He doesn't wait for them to fully notice him. He starts running, shoes slapping against the cold stone. He hears Fleur say something (it could have been _revenu_ , he's not sure), but he doesn't look back.

*

When the blue carriage leaves, someone grabs his hand and drops their head on his shoulder. He knows that if he looked down, an enormous pair of eyes would look back, so he keeps his attention straight ahead and licks his lips and shifts his feet. He tries to speak, but by the time her name comes to his tongue, she's gone.


End file.
